


Domesticity

by Keysmasher



Series: Good Girl [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Butt Plugs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Work, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysmasher/pseuds/Keysmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you're curious, Black Socks goes <i>Black socks/They never get dirty/The longer you wear them/The blacker they get./Some day I'll probably launder them/Something keeps telling me/Don't wash them yet/Not yet/Not yet/Not yet/Not yet</i>.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! The next one might actually advance the plot.</p><p>ETA: I just realized that I've written/posted 70,611 words of this story in five months. I think that's breaking a personal record.</p><p>I think I'll try to get to 80K by January. 9,389 words in a month should be doable.</p></blockquote>





	Domesticity

Oxycodone took the edge off the pain, but it made her mind so foggy she couldn't tell what was going on around her. It was too close to what her first therapist had told her was called 'dissociation', and it _terrified_ her. She'd spent enough time in a fog; she didn't want to be medicated into one. She went back to taking her NSAIDs and sleeping all the time, leaving the oxy in the bathroom cabinet for the others to use when they needed it.

When her mind was clear again, she attacked her work with a vengeance. The writing exhibit was coming up, and she spent so much time studying cuneiform and Cyrillic she started to use those symbols to mark what she'd already read. Cas was a surprisingly fantastic resource - he'd watched written language develop, after all, and could easily correct any misinterpretation.

The kids grew faster than she would have believed. Cas spent his time looking up recipes for baby food, insisting he didn't want his kids eating chemicals. Maria bit her lip to avoid telling him everything was a chemical; she knew what he meant, and she couldn't say she disagreed.

A month and a half after she was discharged, she returned to work, leaving early enough her boys were still in bed when she started the car. Leslie had done well in her absence; she found a notebook with possible problems sitting on her desk. She flipped through it, noting that the Qing reproduction was still torn, and marked what needed to be dealt with first.

She'd kept up with her email, so her inbox wasn't flooding. There was one from Jeff Pilsner welcoming her back to work. It took her a moment to place the name, and then she remembered - he'd been the one sent from HR to make her cut back on her work hours.

There was a meeting on the language exhibit coming up the next day, and she started making graphics for the presentation she was going to show.

At noon, there was a knock on her doorframe. "Hey, Maria," Leslie said.

She smiled. "Hey, Leslie. What can I do for you?"

"Come to the break room? There's something I want you to see."

Worry spiked. She forced it away; if it was something bad, Leslie wouldn't be smiling.

She walked into the break room to find most of her staff grinning at her. The table in front of them had a pale yellow cake that said _Welcome Back!!!_

She didn't know how to respond, so she defaulted to Asshole. "Three exclamation marks is a lot of excitement."

Leslie rolled her eyes and handed her a knife. "It's for you. Cut it!"

She started slicing and putting the squares on plates. When everyone in the room had gotten some, she cut a piece for herself and picked up a fork. She fucking _loved_ the bakery's cakes, especially their yellow ones.

"So how's the kids?" Brandon asked, leaning on the counter next to her a few minutes later.

She smiled. "They're good. Anna's a lot louder than Aspian."

"Aspian's a really, uh, unique name. How'd you come up with it?"

"It was my husband's idea," she said. "Aspian Loe means 'good qualities'." She twisted, cracking her back.

"That didn't sound good."

She shrugged. "It happens. Excuse me, I need to get back to work."

The next few hours passed quickly. On her way out, she made a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cas, it's Maria. Just calling to see if you wanted me to pick up anything from town."

"Um, I think we're almost - yes, we're almost out of milk."

"I'll grab a gallon," she promised. Milk never lasted long in their house. "How're Anna and Aspian?"

"Missing you."

"I'll be home soon."

"When Sam and Dean get back, we'll have a surprise for you." She could almost _hear_ his wicked smirk, and for a moment, she was knocked off-balance by how different he was from when they'd first met.

"I can't wait," she said, smiling. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Cas," Maria said, and hung up.

When she got back to the house, gallon of milk in one hand, she heard a baby crying and Cas cooing. Hiding a grin - Cas had been a soldier for _eons_ and now he was talking to a baby like he was a giant marshmallow - she stuck the milk in the fridge and went to the nursery, where Cas had one of the kids on the changing table.

"Hey, Cas," she said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her. "Aspian's about done here, aren't you, baby? And then we'll go start dinner."

As if on cue, Anna started crying. Maria reached into her crib and picked her up. "Oh, I recognize a diaper cry when I hear one," she half-sang. "You and your brother." She made a face and carried her over to the changing table to work next to Cas. Minutes later, both of the babies were in clean diapers and had been put back into blankets. They carried the two of them out to the kitchen with them.

"How about some dinner, Aspian?" Cas asked. Aspian gurgled in reply, tiny hand waving. Maria put two bottles on to heat.

"How's your back?" Cas asked her when that was done.

She shrugged. "Sore, but I can handle it."

"And your first day at work?"

"Pretty good. Got the presentation finished. How was your day at home with the kids?"

"Quiet," Cas answered. "I found a TV channel aimed at kids. The programming was…'an acid trip', I believe is the correct phrase?"

She started laughing, making her lungs cramp. "Oh, man, Cas. When they're that small, it's more the colors and sounds than anything else. I'm not sure these two can even really comprehend what goes on around them at this point."

"But you still read to them," Cas pointed out.

She snorted. "Yeah, I read centuries-old manuscript reproductions. They're not going to retain any of it."

"Are you sure?"

"When I was old enough to know the difference between the space bar and the enter key, my dad would take me to his office and let me help him with code. That doesn't mean I'm any good at it now, or that I remember it."

"I thought your father fixed clocks."

"He has other hobbies. So what channel was it?"

Cas frowned. "There were dinosaurs in the bottom corner."

"Ah, the Junior Channel. Laura and I used to love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They put Anna and Aspian down in the jumbo-size baby gym they had laid out on the table - Basket and Gnat liked to play with it when it was on the ground, which was amusing until there were two month-old babies in the middle of the dogs' roughhousing. "I used to get strep all the time, so I missed a lot of school."

"Think they'll get strep?"

"Not until they go to school, I think. That's when I started having infections all the time, anyway." She shrugged and winced. _You'd think I'd learn to stop doing that._ "Had my tonsils removed when I was seven."

"Why?"

"Strep usually comes in the throat. Removing tonsils gets rid of what the crap grows on."

"I see." Cas opened the fridge. "What do you feel like doing?"

"What do we have?" She tugged gently on Aspian's foot.

"We have ground beef," he offered.

"Any tortillas left?"

"Um…" he opened a drawer. "Yes."

"Excellent." She opened a cupboard, one eye on the twins and one looking inside. "And we have refrieds. Feel like burritos?"

"That sounds good. Would you like to cook or shall I?"

"I can get it if you want," she said. "Or you can, if you want."

"Do you mind? I'll keep the A's busy."

"The A's?" she repeated, finding a pan.

"Anna and Aspian. It's a bit of a mouthful."

She laughed. "Fair enough. Pass me the beef?"

He did as asked. "You worked at a camp, right?"

"Um, yeah, why?" she asked, dumping the meat into the pan and turning on the heat.

"A blog I found said it was important to sing. I know Dean's songs, but I thought you might know more."

She laughed. "I might. Let's see, there's a couple I know. You ever hear 'Boom-De-A-Da'?"

Halfway through 'Black Socks', they heard the door open and close. "Lucy, I'm home," Dean called in a terrible falsetto.

"You realize that was Ricky Ricardo and not Lucille Ball that said that, right?" Maria called back.

"Like he cares," Cas said dryly.

"Oh, thanks, Cas," Dean said sarcastically. "Where are you guys?"

"Kitchen," they yelled simultaneously.

They heard his boots before they saw him. "Mm, smells good," he said. "Mexican?"

"Of sorts." She found the pre-made seasoning and dumped some in. "When does Sam get off?"

"He should be home soon. Hey there kiddos," he cooed. Maria glanced over her shoulder to see him leaning over the gym. Cas's expression was unbearably fond as he looked at him.

"Are you still-" Cas began.

"Yep."

"And-"

"Yep."

"All day?"

"All day."

"You going to tell me what you're talking about, or do I have to guess?" she asked.

They both chuckled. "You'll find out tonight," Dean promised. 

A prickle raced up her spine. Whoever said marriage killed their sex life had obviously never been married to the right person. Ten months after the wedding they were going strong. "A hint?" she whined jokingly.

Dean put his hands on her shoulders, making her jump; she hadn't heard him come near. "One hint," he said softly into her ear. "We talked about it right after we got married."

"Like that narrows it down," she said good-naturedly. 

Behind them, Aspian began to fuss. "Really, Aspian?" Cas asked.

Dean kissed the back of her neck. "Anna's going to start up, too."

"Twins do that," she agreed.

"I'll go. You keep cooking."

She turned the heat off. "Dinner's ready whenever Sam gets home."

Dean smiled down at her. "Guess I married well."

"Mm, we both did," she said, stretching up to peck him on the lips. "Now let's go see what the babies want."  
***  
After bath time, a song, and a story, Anna and Aspian were both sleeping. They'd begun sleeping for a few hours at a time a few days earlier; all were hoping the trend would continue rather than change suddenly the way the websites and books warned them it would.

"You want your surprise?" Cas murmured to her.

"Will I like it?" she murmured back.

He grinned. "You'll love it. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom, where Sam and Dean were waiting, already undressed.

"Get naked already," Dean said impatiently.

She snorted. "You know how to romance a girl," she retorted, but she was already pulling her blouse off.

Cas was pulling off his shirt, too. In no time at all, they were all four standing around naked. "You wanna see what you miss when you leave for work early?" Sam asked huskily.

Well, _that_ was an opening if she ever saw one. Instead of one of the comebacks that sprang to mind, she said instead, "Sure."

Sam and Cas both smirked and grabbed Dean, manhandling him onto the bed, and macho-man Dean letting them do it was something she might not ever get over. They pulled him up to be on his hands and knees, revealing -

"Is that…"

"It is." Sam gripped the end of the plug and starting twisting, making Dean keen and arch. "He's been wearing it all day."

She let out a low whistle. "And you call _me_ a slut for it."

"You _are_ a slut for it," Dean said, panting in time with Sam's movement. "Bet you're - dripping - already."

"Think about it," Cas said, eyes bright, as Sam leaned over to kiss Dean's lips without slowing his hand. "He's been working on cars all day. He's been bent over hoods, and on dollies under cars, and sitting to write, and the whole time he's been plugged up." Cas rubbed a hand over Dean's ass. "We fucked him this morning and filled him up, and then we plugged him. Our cum's still in there."

She swallowed hard, light-headed with the visual of Dean working in the shop with a plug in his asshole.

Cas grinned. "Thought that might get you hot. C'mere." He held out a hand and she moved forward to take it. "Sam?"

He stopped kissing Dean. "Right," he said, and moved back behind him.

"Watch," Cas whispered to her as Sam pulled out the plastic with one swift motion. Dean arched, moaning, and Sam plunged right in without having to prep him.

"Fuck," she whispered, awed. "Look at him take that dick."

Sam grinned. "Impressive, isn't it."

Dean groaned. "Cas, lemme - lemme suck you off-"

Cas smiled. "Of course. Sam, can you get him up?"

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's chest and stood on his knees, dragging Dean up with him. "Maria?" Cas asked. "Where do you want to go?"

Dean was leaking precum like crazy. "Suck Dean," she said like it was obvious.

Sam laughed breathlessly, still driving relentlessly into Dean. "Then get in there."

She did as she was told, rolling under him and opening her mouth. With a bit of careful maneuvering, they managed to arrange themselves so Dean was being spitroasted by Sam and Cas and Maria was on her back beneath him with his dick pistoning in and out of her mouth.

They didn't leave the bedroom again until she'd come twice from their fingers - she still couldn't take their dicks - and the others had each come at least once. Even then, they only stopped because Aspian started crying in the other room.

She and Sam quickly threw on oversized shirts, leaving Cas to fuck Dean's ass, and left to deal with the kids. By the time they got back from diaper changes and calming them down (Anna always took forever to fall asleep, which was odd given how laid-back she usually was compared to her brother), the other two were asleep. They shrugged at each other, disrobed, and climbed into bed the way they always did - Cas on the far left, Maria on the far right, and Sam and Dean in the middle. Sam nuzzled into her hair, arm wrapped around her, and she wiggled back sleepily.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, Black Socks goes _Black socks/They never get dirty/The longer you wear them/The blacker they get./Some day I'll probably launder them/Something keeps telling me/Don't wash them yet/Not yet/Not yet/Not yet/Not yet_.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! The next one might actually advance the plot.
> 
> ETA: I just realized that I've written/posted 70,611 words of this story in five months. I think that's breaking a personal record.
> 
> I think I'll try to get to 80K by January. 9,389 words in a month should be doable.


End file.
